Ma fierté
by NCISisters
Summary: Un membre du NCIS se retrouve à l'hôpital...


**Titre:** Ma fierté  
**Auteur**: YiaYia  
**Genre**: Euuh Baby!fic  
**Sujet:**

**Mots obligatoires :**

-Char

-Grossesse

-Déprime

-Journal

**Citations** :

-« Les hommes construisent trop de murs et pas assez de ponts » I. Newton

-« L'éducation est plus qu'un métier, c'est une mission, qui consiste à aider chaque personne à reconnaître ce qu'elle a d'irremplaçable et d'unique, afin qu'elle grandisse et s'épanouisse. » JPII

-« Le temps n'a pas d'importance, seule la vie compte. » L. Besson

-« Ce qu'on appelle une raison de vivre est en même temps une excellente raison de mourir » A. Camus

**Evénements :**

-Naissance

-McAbby

-Une chambre d'hôpital

Les murs avaient été peints en blanc il y a déjà cinq ans et une bande verte traversait le haut de la salle, la jeune femme vêtue d'une chemise de nuit rose pâle se demandait si la petite touche de couleur était là pour redonner de l'espoir ou simplement pour balayer l'aspect monotone de la chambre. Dans les deux cas, elle trouvait l'endroit beaucoup trop clair, beaucoup trop vide, beaucoup trop pastel. Il n'y avait rien de bien palpitant ici et il y était déjà depuis trois semaines. Elle ferma les yeux, elle voulait dormir quelques heures pour patienter mais Lisa, sa voisine de chambre, une espèce de blonde naïve qui battait des cils pour faire venir les infirmiers, en avait décidé autrement et alluma la télé pour mettre une série particulièrement intéressante nommée « Les feux de l'amour ». Abby Sciuto, laborantine au NCIS qui préférait les cadavres aux roses commençait sérieusement à s'énerver, voilà deux semaines que cette pétasse avait décidé d'être alitée pour éviter un accouchement prématurée et qu'elles partageaient la même chambre, deux longues semaines à apprendre que Brenda ou Jenny ou peu importe son nom couchait avec l'ex de sa cousine qui est en réalité sa demi-sœur, l'ex en question étant bien sûr le frère transsexuel adoptif de la dite inconnue. Non seulement elle s'en fichait comme de l'an quarante, mais en plus cette histoire commençait à lui donner sérieusement mal au ventre. Elle se tourna vers la blonde.

« Vous allez bientôt accoucher ?

-Dans une semaine, et vous ?

-Dans deux mois…

-C'est vrai ? Vous êtes énorme ! Vous avez pas un peu abusé des pancakes de l'hôpital ? »

Abby soupira, penser à la nourriture de l'hôpital lui donnait encore plus mal au ventre, elle n'avait jamais été aussi malade de sa vie, on lui avait pourtant dit que les symptômes disparaîtraient au troisième mois de **grossesse**… elle en était à sept mois et cela faisait sept mois qu'elle vomissait, hurlait sur tout le monde, en particulier McGee qui était au travail car cet idiot n'avait pas été foutu de prendre une ou deux journées de congés pour venir la voir, que son col était « trop ouvert pour ce stade de la **grossesse** » et surtout, qu'elle avait des « fausses » contractions qui lui provoquait une vraie douleur…

Une infirmière entra, elle se dirigea d'abord vers la blonde dont le cas semblait plus grave car « vous comprenez, il faut surveiller le bébé, c'est pas le sien », pendant ce temps Abby se caressait le ventre en espérant calmer la douleur. Puis l'infirmière arriva, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour faire preuve d'incompétence et appeler le médecin « il a un doctorat, lui ». Le médecin en question s'étonna de voir Abby aussi calme, ce qui en réalité n'était pas le cas du tout, en effet, d'après ses estimations…

« Vous allez bientôt accoucher.

-Quoi ? »

Oui, Abby allait bientôt accoucher, « dans une vingtaine d'heure au minimum » …

Abby se mit à pleurer, ça n'allait pas du tout : elle était seule, enfin sauf si on comptait les médecins qu'elle ne trouvait pas d'une grande utilité, elle avait mal et elle devait attendre, que pouvait-il arriver de pire ? Rien, non… Et maintenant qu'elle avait l'occasion d'y penser, elle se demandait pour quelle raison stupide elle avait oublié de prendre la pilule ce jour-là, surtout qu'elle se doutait bien que Timmy n'aurait pas de capotes sur son lieu de travail ! Si Gibbs savait en plus !

Elle se souvenait encore du jour où on lui avait annoncé sa grossesse, et de sa première échographie… Elle avait cru mourir, déjà parce qu'elle s'attendait à ce que Gibbs hurlât, ce qu'il fit bien sûr, avant d'accepter la situation, et ensuite parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer aussi grosse et déformée… On lui avait bien dit qu'elle était très loin de la vérité, qu'elle ignorait tout de la grossesse, et en effet, elle s'était trompé… c'était encore pire !

« Mlle Sciuto, vous allez bien ? »

Elle regarda l'homme en blanc qui se tenait devant elle. Il avait l'air charmant mais vieux, elle espérait qu'il mettrait des gants sur ces horribles mains poilues avant de toucher à son bébé et à cette partie de son corps qui ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

« Mlle Sciuto a une petite **déprime** »

Le médecin sursauta en entendant le ton agressif et désespéré de la laborantine.

« Vous souhaitez peut-être contacter quelqu'un… je veux dire, il doit y avoir un père non ?

-Oui, répondit-elle sèchement.

-Vous voulez le prévenir ?

-Il sait déjà que je suis enceinte !

-Mais vous allez bientôt accoucher…

-C'est vrai, dans à peine une vingtaine d'heure… »

Mais le médecin était déjà reparti, avait prit les coordonnées de la jeune femme et avait envoyé un mail à l'adresse de son patron, un certain ...

Patron qui ignorait toujours le fonctionnement de son ordinateur, en particulière de sa boite mail… Cependant, forcé par Mme Shepard, la directrice du NCIS, de lire ses mails, il demanda conseil à McGee qui le guida dans cette étape difficile de sa vie. Après quelques clics et un ou deux cafés, il ouvrit ses mails… Deux-cent-cinquante messages, pas un seul spam… L'un d'eux attira son attention, le titre était en majuscule et était signé d'un certain « Super doc pour femmes enceintes les poulettes ». Il fit un double-clic sur le titre, mais rien ne se passa, alors il recliqua une dizaine de fois et râla contre McGee qui n'était responsable de rien. Pendant ce temps, le message en avait profité pour s'ouvrir en six exemplaires.

« McGee !

-Quoi patron ? Je n'y suis pour rien, je vous jure !

-Vous… »

Il fit une pause, il venait de lire le message.

« Je quoi ?

-Vous allez être papa ! Bougez-vous un peu !

-Mais je…

-Tony ! Ziva ! On part à l'hôpital, c'est une urgence ! »

Tony regarda Ziva, Ziva regarda Tony… Ils ne comprenaient rien.

« Un crime, patron ?

-Non, un accouchement ! »

Quelques heures plus tard, –oui, nous faisons une petite ellipse car décrire les heures d'atroce souffrance de notre chère Abby à couettes n'est pas une partie de plaisir- les agents du NCIS attendaient tous dans une petite salle située devant la salle d'accouchement, tous ? Non, McGee était présent dans aux côtés d'Abby, se faisant allégrement massacrer la main droite par sa chérie qui « poussait ! poussait ! » dans l'espoir d'en finir le plus vite possible. Mais une infirmière entra dans la salle en courant, un dossier rouge à la main… Elle se pencha vers le médecin et lui donna le dossier.

« Vous n'êtes pas Mlle Julie Sciuto ? »

Abby écarquilla les yeux et grimaça de douleur.

« Non, répondit McGee, elle c'est Abbigail, Abbigail Sciuto ! »

Le médecin fit mine de sourire pour rassurer le couple.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis certain que ça ne change rien ! »

Il ouvrit le dossier rouge et regarda le cas de la jeune femme…

« J'espère que Mlle Julie Sciuto n'est pas en salle d'accouchement elle aussi, ça serait bête de lui faire une césarienne ! »

Abbigail hurla, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Pourtant, elle aurait du s'en douter, mais non, elle avait toujours pensé que son accouchement se déroulerait de la seule façon qu'elle considérait comme normale. Normale parce que moins terrifiant.

Dehors, Ziva et Tony s'impatientaient.

« Ca dure toujours aussi longtemps un accouchement ?

-Tu peux être sûr que je n'aurai jamais d'enfant ! »

Gibbs observa les deux agents sans rien dire, Ziva devait être plus inquiète d'avoir entendu Abby crier, car on l'avait entendu au-delà de la salle d'accouchement, et les connaissances de Tony concernant les accouchements devaient se limiter aux films, et les films étaient loin d'être réaliste. D'ailleurs, le jour de la naissance de sa fille, il lui semblait que sa femme n'avait pas crier autant et aussi fort que sa laborantine et s'étonnait assez d'entendre ces hurlements. Il était vrai qu'elle stressait depuis des heures à l'idée de l'heureux événement.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, les agents se retournèrent, soudainement calmes, pour voir McGee blanc comme un linge sortir. Il était essoufflé et semblait dire des choses incohérentes.

« Patron, j'ai lu dans **un char que les hommes construisent trop de murs et pas assez de ponts sur les journaux**. »

Gibbs se tapa la tête contre le mur, dépité. Il regarda McGee qui était en train de sombrer dans l'inconscience et l'attrapa, lorsque le futur papa reprit connaissance, Gibbs lui parla calmement.

« Aller, McGee, un peu de courage ! Si tu veux éduquer des enfants, il va falloir affronter cette épreuve…

-**L'éducation est plus qu'un métier, c'est une mission, qui consiste à aider chaque personne à reconnaître ce qu'elle a d'irremplaçable et d'unique, afin qu'elle grandisse et s'épanouisse. **

-McGee ! Cessez de dire n'importe quoi ! Vous n'avez pas le temps, vous devez rejoindre Abby !

-Ah ! Le temps ! **Le temps ! Le temps n'a pas d'importance, seule la vie compte.** »

Puis il repartit dans la salle d'accouchement, moins pâle. Gibbs regarda ses deux autres agents qui semblaient aussi intrigués que lui.

« Vous savez, Gibbs, dit Ziva, je suis à peu près sûre d'avoir déjà lu ces phrases quelque part…

-Ca ne donne pas plus de sens à la situation, Ziva. »

Mais alors que la petite équipe se posait toutes sortes de questions, une sage-femme ouvrit la porte délicatement et leur fit signe d'approcher. Ils entrèrent dans la salle mais ne virent pas Abby.

« Elle a eu une césarienne et après ils ont décidé de la mettre ailleurs, je sais pas où, dit McGee visiblement sous le choc.

-Tout s'est bien passé, le bleu, demanda Tony d'une voix inquiète.

-Oui, enfin, ça reste une naissance prématurée… je ne prendrais pas mon rôle de père avant un certain temps !

-Combien ?

-Un mois minimum. Le temps que les bébés soient en forme. »

Le médecin s'approcha de l'équipe et se voulait rassurant.

« Bon, tout va bien, la mère et les bébés sont en pleine forme. Vous allez avoir une magnifique raison de vivre. »

Ziva regarda le médecin et pensa qu'un nouveau-né était une chose insupportable qui hurle toutes les heures et qu'on ne comprend pas, elle se disait que parfois **ce qu'on appelle une raison de vivre est en même temps une excellente raison de mourir**.

Puis, une infirmière amena l'équipe et le nouveau père devant les couveuses. McGee décida de faire les présentations, il était tellement fier.

« Voici nos filles Tuesday Caitlin et Manathan Paula McGee… et leur petit frère, Leroy Sean McGee.

-Ils sont adorables, répondit Ziva qui avait subitement changé d'avis. »

Oui, adorables, pensa McGee, mes petites fiertés…

FIN

* * *

PS: Pour les curieux, les prénoms et les triplés viennent d'un délire suite à un JDR.

* * *


End file.
